<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fíne by HMS AUs (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081672">Fíne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs'>HMS AUs (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hounds of Vegas Universe [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Cemetery, Foreshadowing, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Snow, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:59:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1 year, 4 months, and 11 days, everything is over.</p><p>OR</p><p>Seth goes to mourn the man he truly loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hounds of Vegas Universe [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fíne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my god. We are finally here.</p><p>I started this universe over a year ago on a whim. I did not expect to fall in love with the setting or the characters, but I did.</p><p>Today, July 5th, is my birthday. And today, I am releasing the final piece of the Hounds of Vegas universe.</p><p>This is not the final piece chronologically. But it is the final story I will release. You can ask me questions about the universe and I will continue editing the TV Tropes page.</p><p>Thank you all for joining me on this crazy adventure. I can truly say this universe changed my life and made me a better writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cloudy and cold. Snow covered the ground, crunching under his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was in a daze. He stumbled through the graveyard, weaving until he found the tombstone he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Roman Reigns</b>
</p><p>
  <b>May 25 1985 - October 29 2017</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It still didn’t feel real. He couldn’t believe that Roman was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling, Seth placed a rose at the stone’s base. It looked beautiful, nestled in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had snowed for the first time in three years. Dean was probably at Lucky 13 right now, drinking in Roman’s honor. And Seth was out here, spending Christmas in a graveyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a creak, not that he heard it. A voice spoke from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really loved him, huh?” Seth jumped, swearing under his breath. He turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man in a gray coat was behind him. His thinning red hair was shoved under a beanie, a mournful expression on his face. Seth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I probably would have married him. Then other things happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life is funny that way,” the man whispered. He shook his head. “Thought no one would show today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you working on Christmas?” The man shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got nothing better to do.” His eyes twinkled. “What about you, Seth Rollins?” Seth jumped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…?” He trailed off when the man’s expression became unreadable. He obviously wasn’t getting an answer. “What’s it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem distressed. Regretful, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never told him.” Seth turned back to the gravestone. His tears froze on his cheeks. “I still loved him, and I never got to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows.” Seth wasn’t a religious guy, but he somehow believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark.” The man extended a gloved hand. “Mark Calloway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” Seth shook his hand, then turned and walked out of the graveyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gate swung shut, the man calling himself Mark Calloway disappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>